


Behave

by sawlesbian



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Non-Canon Relationship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawlesbian/pseuds/sawlesbian
Summary: Amanda takes Lynn for some fun in the old meatpacking plant. // AU where they’re just lesbians because that’s what we all want
Relationships: Lynn Denlon/Amanda Young
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I decided to write an Amanda Young x Lynn Denlon fic for myself and all the lesbians out there.. I doubt anybody is going to read this, but I haven’t written anything in a long time so it’s probably ass. Anywho, comments + kudos are always appreciated! <3

Lynn slowly regained consciousness, her muscles aching as she did so. She struggled as she found that her wrists were bound to an old wheelchair, along with that, her ankles were also tied up to the bottom of the wheels with thick rope. Her movement was completely constricted. A red cloth covered her mouth, preventing her from calling out for any help. The lady soon found out that she was no longer at the hospital as expected, instead she was now in an alien room which she did not expect to wake up in. Lynn had just been finishing up her late night shift at the hospital before her vision faded to complete darkness. 

“Look who is finally awake..!” A familiar voice called out, Lynn’s breathing accelerated as she realised somebody else was present. She frantically whipped around and searched for the source of this near voice, yet she was just met with the chains and tools that surrounded her.

The tied up lady managed to wiggle the cloth out of her mouth, she was now able to reclaim her voice. “What are you doing to me?” Lynn took another glance around the room, but still found nobody. As she feigned composure, she noticed footsteps growing closer and closer. 

Another lady entered the room and placed her mouth to Lynn’s ear. “Lynn…” The woman whispered in a low and dangerous tone as she placed two hands on Lynn’s wrists, causing her to flinch. 

It was now obvious to Lynn who this second party was, Amanda Young. As it happened, this wasn’t the first time Amanda had been sneaking around with Lynn. She would never admit it to anybody else, but Amanda had always held some gentle feelings and admiration for the doctor. There was just something about Lynn that made Amanda feel inspired and alive. 

Amanda sported a crimson v-neck t shirt that hugged her curvaceous chest perfectly and black skinny jeans that complimented her thighs excellently. The woman’s brunette hair was long and flowy, it came up to just below her shoulders. In her hand, she gripped a small switchblade that she then quickly stuffed into her pocket. 

A smirk danced on Lynn’s lips, despite her best efforts to hide it. Amanda stood before her, towering over the doctor who was still struggling in a wheelchair. “I thought I’d bring you back here. It’s much more private, nobody will find us.” She paced around the tiled floor toward the door before shutting it with a slam, and a lock followed.

Lynn shivered in her seat as Amanda spoke. She was furious at her for tying her up, but god was it hard to stay mad at her for long. “What do you mean? Why do we need to come somewhere private?” The doctor asked rhetorically as she raised an eyebrow.

Amanda chuckled softly. “You know what I want, Lynn. And I know just exactly what you want.” She inched closer before tightly grabbing a handful of Lynn’s dark hair and tugging her head toward the side. She groaned softly at this unexpected tug, but went with whatever Amanda did. 

Amanda’s palm grazed Lynn’s inner thigh, her fingertips pressed into the doctor's jeans briefly, she let them linger over her. “Tell me what you want, Lynn.” Any guilt and second guesses were completely wiped from Lynn’s memory as she felt Amanda’s touch. Even if Amanda hurt her in the long run, even if it was just a huge mistake, it didn't matter. She felt so good and Lynn had to have her. 

Lynn’s eyes were wide as she watched Amanda run her fingers up her sides and into her hair. “I want.. I want you…” Their lips were moments away from each other, and Lynn was just about ready to sink into the feeling. Whenever they kissed, it felt like an immense fire roaring inside of her, Lynn couldn’t shift this feeling. As Lynn closed her eyes, Amanda pulled away and left her pouting. 

“Come on, let’s get you out of these ropes.” Amanda whispered in a dangerously low tone before untying the scratchy rope that bound the doctor to her wheelchair. Lynn was now able to reclaim her mobility, but before she had any chance to breathe, Amanda grabbed her and forced her against a wall. 

Lynn’s back collided with the cold tiles that stood behind her as the brunette grabbed onto her dark locks and yanked her head to the side once again before planting many kisses on her neck. “Amanda… Don’t stop..” Lynn whispered as her hands reached to grab onto any available piece of Amanda, she wrapped her arms comfortably around Amanda’s slim waist. 

Lynn’s hands were warm on Amanda’s waist as they both continued. Amanda pulled away and grabbed Lynn’s chin, she tilted it up slightly. “Are you going to behave?” Amanda asked with a small amount of concern, followed by a raised eyebrow. She pulled out the same switchblade that she had hidden in one of the back pockets of her skinny jeans. Lynn nodded as her cheeks flushed with nerves when she saw Amanda probably had something completely different in mind by the way she tightened her grip around the knife. 

Before Lynn could say anything, Amanda had brought the blade up toward the doctor’s throat and she inched closer, letting their lips eventually meet in a passionate clash. Lynn tangled her fingers in the brunette's hair as she granted Amanda’s tongue entrance. The two of them both sunk into the feeling, they let their hands and tongues do the magic from this point onwards. Lynn called out Amanda’s name once again and arched her back against the cold tiles behind her. 

Amanda pulled away and smirked slightly, Lynn was desperate. “Why did you stop?” She questioned, she was extremely disappointed, it was visible in her tone. Amanda chuckled at Lynn’s desperation, if anything, that just made her want Lynn even more. 

“Why should I be the one doing all of the work?” Amanda asked as she folded the blade and stuffed it back into the hoist of her leg. “Come on.. I’m waiting.” A sly grin crept onto Amanda’s face before she took a few steps back from Lynn. The doctor was left speechless, it was always Amanda who was incharge, they never switched around their roles.

Lynn caught up to Amanda and she wrapped her arms around her neck. Amanda explored Lynn’s body as they both held eachother- her skin was so soft. Moments later, Lynn cleared off a workbench that stood adjacent to them, she brushed off all the scattered papers and watched as they fell to the floor before she threw her lover down onto the surface. “Come on, I want you to kiss me!” Amanda giggled and tucked Lynn’s hair behind her ear, the doctor was now on top of her. 

Lynn tugged at the hem of Amanda’s crimson shirt, signaling for her to take it off. However, Anamda shook her head and continued to ravenously kiss back. Despite Lynn’s disappointment as she figured the pair of them wouldn’t be taking this any further tonight, it was still enough. Any moment she got to spend with Amanda was fiery and passionate, she couldn’t ask for anything more, she didn’t need anything more than this. The two of them were perfect, and nothing could change that. 

Amanda hastily grabbed Lynn’s hand that was clinging onto her body. “I’m dearly sorry Lynn, but I believe it’s best if we stop this now.” She placed a finger on Lynn’s lips to cease any response. Amanda pushed the doctor off from on top of her and regained composure after those few minutes of receiving pleasure and kisses.

Lynn took a seat on the same workbench they were making out on not two minutes earlier. “Okay.. I guess I’ll be seeing you soon.” Amanda held onto Lynn’s hands as she hung her head in disappointment, Lynn was definitely anticipating more than just a quick makeout session. 

“You definitely will be.” Amanda gazed fondly at her before she placed one final kiss on the doctor’s forehead. She let go of her warm hands and began walking toward the door, she would occasionally glance back at Lynn who watched her leave. 

The doctor stared idly down at her shoes and let out a low sigh, she was unable to process exactly what had just happened. She definitely didn’t expect to be waking up with Amanda here tonight, but she didn’t complain. If only moments like these with Amanda could happen more often and they didn’t have to hide away like this. Lynn smiled to herself as she was now standing back up on her own two feet, she hoped that she could make this feeling last forever.


End file.
